


Unexpected Visit

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret has learned some distressing news: One of Niner's podmates has been killed during live fire exercises. She goes to see him and offer him comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading old threads and one in particular stuck out to me. I decided to write what Tari would do once she found out what was distressing him in the thread.

The moment Gehan said it was safe to leave the ship, Tari shot off towards the commando barracks. By now she knew exactly where she was going, and she paid little attention to the hallways around her. She had a goal in mind, and she would not be persuaded to do anything that hindered her from accomplishing it.

She didn’t tell him she was here–not yet, at least. It had been difficult to do this, as they had little time to talk as it was, but this was _important_. He wouldn’t say so, but she knew he was hurting and Tari was determined to help him in anyway she could.

“So, you’re Tari, the girl Niner talks about.” An unfamiliar clone said, his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t glaring, but she could tell he didn’t seem to like her.

Shifting nervously under his hard gaze, she faltered for a moment before nodding. “Elek.” concern for Niner outweighed her nervousness right now and she took a breath. “Can we just…I need to see him. He’s upset, I know he is, and I just…I want to help him.”

The clone simply shook his head at her. “Fine, whatever, let’s go.” he muttered, turning and beginning to walk briskly down the corridor. Tari had to hurry to keep up, but she did it.

–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–//–

“Niner.” Tari breathed softly, stepping around her guide so he could see her.

“ _Tari_?” Niner asked, head lifting to look at her, a surprised and slightly confused expression on his face. “I thought–what are you doing here?”

She didn’t say anything as she darted forward to wrap her arms around him and press as close as she could. Tears welled in her eyes and as he stood there, confused she tried to explain. “You sounded so upset, and I just–I wanted to be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> The absolutely wonderful Niner Tari interacts with can be found at niner1309.tumblr.com


End file.
